The Weasley-Potter Cousins and Friends
by Spova rules15
Summary: A guide to the Weasley-Potter Cousins and their friends
1. Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Teddy Lupin

Full Name: Edward Remus"Teddy" Lupin

Birthday: April 9, 1998

Parents: Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks

House: Hufflepuff

School Years: 2009-2016

Appearance: As a Metamorphmagus. Teddy has the ability to change his appearance at will. His natural hair color is black and natural eye color is green.

Personality: Teddy is brave, calm, good-natured, and kind like his father, and enthusiastic, bubby, and clumsy like his mother. When around the Weasley-Potter cousins he is considered their "Papa Bear." Although he cares for the Weasley-Potter cousins, he is more protective of the Potter children and his girlfriend Victoire. He is also considered reckless. Due to this mix personality, the Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Family and Friends: Teddy is very close with his grandmother Andromeda and loves her very much. He is kind to his great-aunt Narcissa, first cousin once removed Draco, and second cousin Scorpius. Teddy is also very close to his godfather Harry and is a father-figure to him. Teddy even sees him as his best friend. He is also close with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and friendly with the rest of the Weasley family.


	2. Victoire Weasley

Victoire Weasley

Full Name: Victoire Gabrielle Weasley

Also known as: Vic(by her family and friends)

Birthday: May 2, 2000

Parents: Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2011-2018

Appearance: Silvery blonde like mother, blue eyes like father. She is also tall like her father.

Personality: Victoire is patient, kind, fair, brave, reckless, wise, and intelligent. She is considered the "Mama Bear" by her cousins and is considered an inspiration to both her male and female cousins. Although naturally composed, when provoked she has a fierce temper similar to her paternal grandmother. She loves her siblings and cousins very much and is severely overprotective of them. Due to this mix personality the Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

Family and Friends: Victoire is very close with her parents. Her best friend was Teddy, who is currently her boyfriend. She is close and loves her uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is the closest to Charlie, Ron, Grandmum Molly, and Ginny. She looks up to her Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny.


	3. Dominique Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Full Name: Dominque Ginerva Weasley

Also known as: Dom, Dommie ( by most of her family and friends)

Birthday: August 1, 2001

Parents: Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2012-2019

Appearance: Red hair like father, dark blue eyes like mother.

Personality: Dominique is cunning, clever, resourceful, brave, reckless, temperamental, and determined. She has a slight one-sided rivalry with Victoire. She is jealous if her because how she easily became the dominant one to the cousins without trying, while Dom on the other hand does try. Compare to her siblings,she is the most conceded of her Veela is usually annoyed with her brother and cousins' antics but deep down truly cares and loves them very much and is severely protective of them like her sister. Due to this mix personality the Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Family and Friends: Dom is close to her parents. She is also close and loves her uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is closest to Charlie, George, and Ron. Like her siblings and cousins, she had a positive opinion and looked up to her uncle Ron but abandon it in her seventh year after learning of his brief abandonment of Harry and Hermione, which she considers week and selfish. It wasn't until a tragic event that she forgave and apologized to him, realizing how brave it was to return to them.


	4. Louis Weasley

Louis Weasley

Full Name: Louis Ronald Weasley

Birthday: February 14, 2002 (Valentine's Day)

Parents: Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2013-2020

Appearance: Silvery blonde hair like mother, blue eyes like father with the trademark Weasley freckles.

Personality: Louis is the perfect combination of a Self-Centered Jerk, a Ladies' Man, and a Protective Cousin. He is laid-back, kind, brave, determined, and reckless. He is conceded with his Veela looks that charms the girls at Hogwarts (both willingly and unwillingly), though not as much as Dominique. He usually considers himself the best looking guy in school. He is also considered a matchmaker who often predicts his sisters and cousins soul mates. Like his sisters, he loves and is severely protective of his cousins, especially his female cousins and Hugo. The Sorting Hat knew from the start that he would be Gryffindor.

Family and Friends: Louis is close to his parents. He is also close with his uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is the closest to Charlie, Ron, and Harry. He looks up to his Uncle Ron and usually self-proclaims himself as his favorite nephew.


	5. Molly Weasley II

Molly Weasley II

Full Name: Molly Weasley II

Birthday: June 18, 2002

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2013-2020

Appearance: Red hair like father, broen eyes like grandmother and namesake.

Personality: Molly is determined, smart, brave, pompous, ambition, and a rule-follower. Molly is a female version of her father yet also has a temper like her grandmother. She is a prefect who tries to keep her cousins under control. Although the opposite of her twin Lucy, she is close to her. She loves her cousins very much and is severely protective of her younger ones. Due to this mix personality the Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor

Family and Friends: Molly is very close to her parents. She is also close to her uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is the closest to Bill, Ron, Hermione, and Grandmum Molly. She looks up to her Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.


	6. Lucy Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Full Name: Lucy Weasley

Birthday: June 18, 2002

Parents: Percy and Audrey Weasley

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2013-2020

Appearance: Brunette hair like mother, and blue eyes like father.

Personality: Determined, brave, sarcastic, cunning, a prankster, and a rule-breaker. Lucy is the opposite if her father and sister. Lucy is the opposite of her father and sister. She is a underachiever who looks for a laugh. Although they are opposites, she and Molly are close. She loves and, like her twin, is severely protective of the younger ones. Due to this mix personality the Sorting Hat had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Family and Friends: She is close to her parents. She is also close to her uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is the closest to Ron, George, and Grandpa Arthur. she had a positive opinion and looked up to her uncle Ron but abandon it in her seventh year after learning of his brief abandonment of Harry and Hermione, which she considers week and selfish. It wasn't until a tragic event that she forgave and apologized to him, realizing how brave it was to return to them.


	7. Fred Weasley II

Fred Weasley II

Full Name: Fred George Weasley II

Also known as: Freddie (by family and friends)

Birthday: March 18, 2004

Parents: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2015-2022

Quidditch position: Beater

Appearance: Spitting image of his father and late uncle with red hair, brown eyes, and freckles.

Personality: Brave, mischievous, funny with a good sense of humor. Fred is a spitting image of his father's personality. He and his twin Roxanne are very close. They are the spitting image of their father and late uncle. Also, like his father, Fred was the gentler, quieter of the duo. Their pranks were primarily targeted to Molly, though they were good-natured. He loves his cousins very much and is severely protective of the younger ones, especially the females.

Family and Friends: He is very close to his parents; He is also close to his uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is closest to Ron. He looks up to Ron. His best friends includes his cousin James and Lee Jordan Jr. Lee has a crush on his sister. Although they are best friends, Fred doesn't hesitate to hex him when he flirts with her.


	8. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Full Name: Roxanne Angelina Weasley

Also known as: Roxie (by family and friends), Mischief Firecracker (by Ron)

Birthday: March 18, 2004

Parents: George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

House: Gryffindor

Years: 2015-2022

Quidditch position: Beater

Appearance: Spitting image of her mother with dark hair, eyes, and skin. The only difference is the red tints in her hair.

Personality: Mischievous, brave, cunning, sarcastic, temperamental, and funny with a sense of humor. Roxanne is a spitting image of her father's personality. She and her twin Fred are very close. They are the spitting image of their father and late uncle. Like her late uncle, she was the cruel, ringleader, and mastermind of the duo. Their pranks were primarily targeted to Molly, though they were good-natured. One minute she's a mischievous prankster causing humor and mayhem, the next minute she's a fierce fiery firecracker who causes fear(hinting the nickname: Mischief Firecracker). She loves her cousins very much and is severely protective of the younger ones.

Family and Friends: She is very close to her parents. She is also close to her uncles, aunts, and grandparents but is closest to Ron. She looks up to Ron. His best friends include her cousin James and Lee Jordan Jr. Lee Jr. has a crush on her and, like his father, openly shows it by flirting with her (much to Fred's dismay).


	9. Author's note

To: My dear readers

Be honest: am I boring you? Because I feel like I am due to me giving basic info of the cousins. So I promise to add more interesting facts about them.

-Spova rules15


End file.
